Phantom in the Hills
by overlord susanoo
Summary: He lost his original body but was given a new one in a new world. Surrounded by both friends and enemies Daniel Masters and friends must come together against threats both natural and supernatural. Danny will face adventures like never before. Beacon Hills is a town full of the supernatural what is one more species. Shattered-Phantom-Verse. OC Danny
1. A phantom and a Wolf

**Author's Note: This is the latest story in my shattered phantom universe. The prologue for this story is on my page under clone's farewell.**

 **Chapter One: A Phantom and a Wolf**

"Go away." Danny said as he rolled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He was letting his mind adjust to the memories this world's version of him had.

"Master Daniel wake up." Bertrand called out to him. Danny was considering ignoring him out of pure spite.

"I don't want to. Go away." Danny said. He knew they were the only one in the mansion anyway given that his "parents" were on a vacation in Europe. Danny hoped that they stayed away for a long time.

Danny was not ready to see what the married versions of Vlad and Spectra were like. Even though he was not the original and they had done nothing wrong to him he still felt that it was creepy.

"Wake up master Daniel." Bertrand said as he yanked the covers off of him. Given that the door had not been opened he guessed that Bertrand walked through it.

"Fine whatever." Danny said as he got up and got ready for school. As he brushed his teeth he took a look at his mirror and saw his reflection or rather the reflection of this world's version of him.

All in all he looked the same as he originally did. Black spiky hair and blue eyes, he was five foot eleven. The body that his mind had taken over was about a year older than he had been putting this body at sixteen.

The outside may have been similar but the inside is what was truly different. This body had ghost powers. It was after all the son of a full ghost and a half ghost.

The thing is that while this body had ghost powers they were weaker than his had been. This body was more human than ghost.

According to the memories this body was getting more and more ghostly by the year. It was more than likely that eventually that this body would move past half ghost and become a full ghost.

Danny wondered how long that would take. He also hoped that by that point he got a power to manipulate what he looked like because if he didn't become a full ghost until old age the rest of eternity would be nightmare.

"Hurry up." Bertrand told him outside the door. He really wanted to shut him up. So complying with the butler's request he took a quick shower and got dressed and phased through the floor and out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Beacon Hills High)

Dressed in a dark hoodie and blue jeans Danny arrived at school. He spent ten minutes on his drive here just enjoying living and being in a world he didn't have to be compared to anyone else.

Dani wouldn't have that luxury with both the original and Vlad around.

Looking around at the school Danny took in all the sights because even though this body had already gone to school here and he had the original's memories of high school this was his first time.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't someone bump into him until he fell to the floor and heard some crash to the other side of him. Looking at who it was he ran into he knew he would have to hurt someone.

"Watch where you are going." Jackson said to him glaring as he began to stand up.

According to his new memories he and Jackson never got along that well. He kept picking on his friends and Danny would usually have to step in and give the guy a well-deserved beat down.

Danny was all for that right now. The guy was just asking for it.

"Why didn't you move out the way first." Danny said to him as he got up and looked up to Jackson. The dude was about six foot four, rich and played on the school Lacrosse team.

None of that would have been a problem with Danny even though he did not like lacrosse like his friend Isaac.

Come to think of it he hadn't seen or heard from either Isaac or Erica today and usually one of the two texted him early in the morning.

Luckily Jackson was on the Lacrosse team so that meant he had to have seen Isaac today.

"Move it." Jackson said as he tried to shove Danny expecting him to be knocked backwards as he saw him not paying him any attention but was surprised when Danny bent his arm and held him up against the lockers.

"Now that is not nice." Danny said to him. In his memories Danny knew that this version of him barley used a fraction of his strength when dealing with Jackson but he needed answers.

"Hey Jackson have you seen Isaac." Danny asked as he held Jackson back who tried to struggle out of his grip. While he may no longer have the strength to lift buses Danny still had enough strength to keep Jackson tied and restrained.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Jackson asked still struggling as he refused to accept that he wasn't going anywhere unless Danny wanted him to.

"Because all it takes is one little twist and you can't play lacrosse anymore." Danny said with a grin on his face like he wasn't threating to break Jackson's arm if he didn't answer his question.

"I haven't seen him since a friend of his picked him up earlier today in front of his house." Jackson said. Danny gave a sigh at that.

"Why must you lie to me?" Danny said tightening his grip while making sure no one else was in the hall way.

"I'm not lying." Jackson said as the pressure on his arm increased.

"Who was this friend then?" Danny said as he lightened his grip giving Jackson the chance to tell his story. It was always possible that Isaac had friends other than him and Erica and it was better to wait than jump to conclusions.

"It was Derek Hale." Jackson said and Danny connected the name to his memories. There were many lessons that Vlad gave this body and the supernatural people that lived in this town was one of them.

The Hale family are werewolves and friends with his family. The Masters and The Hales were in an agreement to always help the other when it was needed. After the fire the remaining Hales were offered to be taken in by his family but they decided to strike out on their own.

"What is going on?" A voice called out to him and he saw it was Scott McCall and his friend Stiles Stillinski. He was in a few classes with them but he didn't really know that much about them except Stiles' dad was the sheriff.

"Nothing." Danny answered as he let go of Jackson and backed away.

"Nothing that is any of your business McCall." Jackson said as well glaring at him. If Jackson didn't like him he absolutely hated Scott. Danny wondered what the story behind that was.

"Just wondering do you guys know where Isaac is?" Danny asked him and watched as they glanced at each other.

"Get out of my way." Jackson said as he gave him a shoulder shove and walked away. He walked through the oncoming rush of students that moved through the halls.

Danny was sure that they had the answer to his question. The only question is how would he get it out of them. Danny could resort to violence but he didn't want to hurt people that didn't deserve it.

"You haven't heard?" Stiles asked him and he shook his head wondering what they were talking about.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Isaac's dad died. People think he did it." Stiles said and Scott glanced at Stiles and Danny realized that he wasn't getting the full story. What did any of this have to do with Derek Hale and why hadn't Isaac called him or at least the original owner of this body.

"Why do they think that?' Danny asked them. Wow miss one day and you miss everything.

"Jackson told the sheriff that they had a fight before his dad died. He escaped custody yesterday" Stiles answered him very rapidly. It took him walking up to him and glaring at him. He probably remembered what Danny was doing to Jackson to get answers and did not like his chances if they got into a fight.

Danny always knew that Stiles was smart.

"Isaac is on the run but he's safe." Scott said to him then dragged Stiles away before Danny could ask any more questions. Danny wondered how much they actually knew.

Danny also wondered when did Scott become a werewolf. Another difference in this reality was this body had the power to detect the supernatural beyond just ghosts. The feeling Danny got from Scott was similar to the memories he had of when he met the Hales.

What was clear was that Danny had to find Isaac. It was likely that if he was hanging out with Derek he knew the truth about him but still he would feel better once he saw him and learned his friend was okay.

He knew Derek wasn't the friendliest guy in the world.

"Hey Danny." Hearing the voice of his other friend Danny turned around to face Erica and was shocked for a couple reasons.

One was the way Erica was dressed. Erica was usually plain clothes that allowed her to blend into the background just the way she liked it and no argument would sway her. Now Erica was wearing dark leather and a low cut top, black high heels, and her hair was curly and reached down drawing focus to her chest.

The Erica he was facing and the Erica in his memories were two different people.

There was also the fact that she was a werewolf.

Danny wondered what Alpha werewolf was turning his friends into werewolves and what Derek had to do with it.

"You look different." Danny said as he looked Erica up and down a couple of times.

"I know. You can't stop staring." Erica said and made him focus back on her face and see the smirk on her face. Danny would admit becoming a werewolf had really changed Erica.

The old Erica was never this bold.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked her.

"Secret." Erica said as she gave him a wrapped her arms around him and put her forehead against his. Danny could try to figure this out and fight it but so far nothing negative has happened to him so he was going to run with it.

"We have been friends since kindergarten. I thought you could tell me anything." Danny said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I can tell you. Just not here." Erica said as their heads grew closer to each other. They were perfectly fine ignoring all the other people in the hallway.

Danny knew from his memory that he and Erica had been dating for a month prior to this so he wasn't as shocked as he would have been had be not been given a cheat sheet on his relationships with other people.

"Do you know where Isaac is?" Danny asked her figuring she out of all the others would know where Isaac was if she had been turned too. He just hoped that she wasn't like Scott and sworn to secrecy.

"Yes. We are going to meet him now." Erica answered him. Before anything else could happen though a loud whistle rang out through the hallway and Erica gripped her ears to block out the sound.

Supernatural hearing must have been horrible when it came to things like this.

Turning to look Danny could see coach Finstock was the one who had the whistle.

"Move out of the way!" Coach shouted as he tried to move through the crowd. He was ranting about passing out detentions to people if they walked any slower.

"So do you want to meet Isaac or do you want to go to class?' Erica questioned him.

"Lead the way." Danny said and handed Erica the keys to his car. Solving the mystery was a lot more important to him than class. However, while Erica walked in front of him he sent a duplicate to take his place for the day.

With that they were off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Woods)

"Alright so where is Isaac?" He asked her as they stood in the secluded woods. Danny could no longer see building or streets. All he could see was trees and stumps.

"He'll be here soon. I want to talk." Erica said to him.

"What about?' Danny asked her he wasn't tense after all if he was in any true danger he could just fly off.

"You obviously noticed that I am very different from when we last saw each other." Erica said stating the obvious.

"No kidding." Danny said and watched as she began to stretch. He could hear rustling in the grass. He couldn't however tell where it was coming from given that whatever was making that noise was running fast and in random directions.

"The world is a lot stranger than you can believe." Erica said to Danny who felt like laughing. His life was way weirder than hers regardless if she was human or a werewolf.

"I'll show you." Erica said and made a fist and punched one of the tree stumps around her. Danny watched her fist impact the wood and leave a mark inside the stump.

"Impressive." Danny said clapping. He could do better but he didn't want to ruin her show. This was a recruitment drive if he ever heard one and while he couldn't become a werewolf due to being a ghost already but he was still willing to listen.

Just because he was willing to listen however did not mean that he was willing to be tackled so when the person behind came leaping at him Danny grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"How in the world did you do that?" Isaac asked. He was wearing as much leather as Erica.

Isaac looked pretty well. Danny had been worried. The original had known of the abuse that Isaac went through from his father and tried to help Isaac whenever he needed it so Danny was happy that Isaac was happy.

There were some questions he had for Isaac though now that he did know he was alright and a werewolf.

"Hey buddy." Danny said as he extended a hand to Isaac and lifted him up.

"What in the world are you?' Isaac asked him.

"That is a long story. Aside from that what was with the recruitment pitch?' Danny asked them.

They looked at each other before turning to him.

"See the person that turned us was looking for another. He had one idea but asked if we knew anybody." Isaac began.

"So naturally we thought of you. We didn't know you weren't normal after all." Erica said looking at him and he knew that he would have to do a lot of apologizing to her later.

Even though Danny knew that it wasn't his fault he was going to have to do it to get back on Erica's good side.

"I promise I will explain but please tell me who turned the two of you?' Danny asked them he knew that if an Alpha turned both of them and was looking for more something big was happening. While Danny might run head first into trouble he didn't want his friends to be pushed into something like this.

"You go first." Erica said to Isaac and then they told him their story of what happened.

After hearing all of that he was very conflicted on what he heard. One was that proud that Derek had made it to become an Alpha but he wondered what alpha he had killed for it.

He was glad that Isaac and Erica were happy and given the choice to become werewolves but the fact was they could have died if they hadn't taken the transition so well and that was one of the better results to being turned.

He was certain that when he saw Derek that he was going to give him a punch that would knock him out it did not matter to him if Derek was now an alpha. Danny was sure that even if he couldn't win he would make it hurt.

"So what are you?" Erica asked him.

"I am half human and half ghost." Danny told them and watched them blink a couple of times.

"How can you be a ghost aren't you alive?" Isaac asked him.

"For the most part. Every day I get closer and closer to death." Danny said trying to be all mysterious and edgy for the moment.

"Isn't everybody?" Erica asked ruining the tone he was trying to go for. If the original owner of his body didn't love the girl so much Danny would have found her a little annoying.

"In my case however when I die I am coming back." Danny said to her and gave her a look for ruining the mood but she just rolled her eyes and walked to the car.

"Looks like you are in trouble." Isaac said to him as he patted him on the shoulder and began to follow her to the car.

"No one appreciates me." Danny said to himself as he followed those two. Erica was very petty and was totally the type to steal his car and leave him there. She did not know he could fly however so in her mind that would probably be good as revenge.

Danny wondered why the old him loved a girl as crazy as she was then the answer came to him immediately. She was not boring.


	2. Joining the Pack

**Author's Note: This story came from the idea that the Teen Wolf universe was really unfair to Derek and his pack that and Erica was beautiful. If you like this story Check out my other Shattered-phantom-verses like Ultimate Phantom or Central City's Phantom.**

 **Prologue is under story called Clone's farewell**

 **Chapter Two: Joining the Pack**

Danny looked at the place where Erica and Isaac had led him to. This building was in the heart of the warehouse district. It used to be the Beacon Hills' railroad depot.

They let him walk in first. Danny already knew that Derek was aware of him being at the door the moment that he entered the area. It was near impossible to deceive a werewolf's sense of smell.

Danny entered the building and began to take a look around. His attention was drawn to the subway car in the building. That is probably why he didn't see the six foot werewolf charging right at him.

Derek growled at him with his eyes glowing the color red signifying his alpha status. Danny groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously Derek. Is this any way to treat your godbrother?" Danny asked him as Derek got up and extended a hand for him to grab.

"I couldn't resist." Derek said with a grin on his face and Danny was again reminded how weird it was to see Derek's werewolf face. The riged eyebrows and pointed ears. Not to mention those terrible mutton chops.

"I see you still can't transform into a wolf." Danny said with a grin while Derek scowled.

"Most of can't do that." Derek said and then they shared a moment of silence for Laura. Danny had helped Derek bury her. His family had offered to get her the complete service and a proper funeral but Derek wanted to lay her at their ancestral home.

"You two know each other?" Isaac asked them as he and Erica walked in and brought themselves into the conversation.

"Yeah. Danny and I go way back. I had wanted to ask to join the pack along with someone else I've had my eye on." Derek answered them.

"So you are going to turn Danny into a werewolf then?" Erica asked as she glanced at me.

"Can't. I can't turn someone who is already supernatural." Derek answered her.

"But you still want him to be part of the pack?" Isaac asked him.

"A pack is usually filled only of werewolves but not always." Derek answered him.

Danny would ask him later what alpha he killed to get alpha status. It had to be recent given that he just turned Isaac and Erica.

"So do you want in?" Derek asked him.

"Why not." Danny said with a grin. They shook hands and that was it. It was more a symbolic thing since Danny wasn't a werewolf Derek would not get stronger from him being in the pack.

"Alright now that you are all here it is time for training." Derek said to Erica and Isaac.

"Training?" Erica and Isaac asked him.

"Yeah we need you two getting into fighting shape." Derek said making Danny glance at him.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"A family of hunters moved into town last month." Derek answered. Looking at Isaac and Erica it looked they knew that already.

"What are their names?" Danny asked wondering if his memories knew who they were.

"The family is the Argents." Derek said and glanced at Derek. Danny knew the relationship he had with Kate and how badly it ended.

"By any chance did you see Kate?" Danny asked him.

"Kate is dead." Derek said with a hard look in his eyes. Danny decided not to ask about her. Her being dead was good enough though he wondered who did it.

"Anyway. Isaac vs me, Erica vs. Danny." Derek said. Danny glanced at Erica and saw that she was looking forwards to hitting him.

"You sure we can't switch?" Danny asked him and sighed when he saw Derek shake his head.

"We need them to get used to fighting and using their new powers." Derek said as he led Isaac up the steps so to give both groups space.

"Why am I fighting you?" Isaac asked as he had a pained look on his face.

"Oh we will switch eventually but I need you to get used to fighting people that are either stronger than you or have abilities that are difficult to overcome." Derek answered.

"What kind of things?" Isaac answered.

"Many things in this world lived outside the scope of science and reason. You are one of those things now. So don't assume there aren't others." Derek answered.

"Ready?" Danny questioned Erica as he took his hoodie off and began to stretch.

"Not yet." Erica said as she went around the corner. It took ten minutes but she came back in a different outfit. She was no longer wearing her leather jacket, low cut blue shirt and black skirt. Now she was wearing dark leather pants and a tight red top.

Given the grin on Erica's face she knew those clothes on her were very distracting.

"You have spare clothes here?" Danny asked wondering if she had run away like Isaac. With that reminder he needed to talk with Isaac later.

"My parents ask enough questions. If they saw these clothes they would become even more paranoid." Erica answered him.

"You ready?" Danny asked her but her answer was to swing a fist at his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny said and blocked the kick she sent at his midsection. He tossed her foot trying to throw her off balance but all she did was do a black flip.

"So why did you never tell me you weren't human?" Erica asked as she closed in a gave a punch to his stomach and then his head.

Danny's head snapped to the right as he tried to give an answer.

Danny's head snapped to the right as he tried to give an answer.

"I am mostly human. I don't know when I would become a full ghost." Danny said and grabbed her shoulders and kicked out her feet from under her.

"I haven't told anybody except you and Issac about me." Danny said trying to reason with her. The original owner of this body hadn't told Erica and now he had to find a way to explain. It just wasn't fair.

"Aren't you the one who said we shouldn't have secrets between each other?" Erica as she gave him a punch to the stomach and fell to the ground.

Danny would admit that those punches both physical and verbal actually did hurt him. These memories while useful did have a downside as they made him care for these people.

He had just met them but he had also known them all his life so his feelings were varied in how to respond to them.

"I'm sorry." Danny said and she nodded.

"Fine. Do not lie to me anymore alright." Erica said to him with a determined look on her face.

"So are we cool?" Danny asked with a nervous grin on his face and it only grew as he watched her move into a thinking pose.

"Sure. We are going out later though." Erica told him.

"Sure." Danny said with a grin then had to jump back quickly as Erica came at with a wipe of her hands. Normally Danny wouldn't have been worried of something like that.

The problem was that Erica nails had become claws. Looking at the golden eyes that were amused at his reaction Danny knew she was actually going to be trying now.

"That was kind of close E." Danny said looking at her as she curled and uncurled her claws.

"You are a tough guy I am sure you can handle it." Erica said and while that was true Danny didn't want to have his face clawed up.

"Fine bring it on then." Danny said as he blasted her with a weak ghost ray. That sent her flying backwards into a wall. Danny knew she was alright because the energy blast he sent her way was enough to knock her down but not kill.

"What in the world was that?" Erica asked looking at his glowing hand.

"Werewolves have their abilities and ghost have our own." Danny said. He could see the excitement in her eyes. He really hoped that being turned hadn't turned her into a battle maniac. Danny glanced upwards and saw Derek and Isaac fighting.

Isaac was trying but there was no chance that a new beta werewolf could take out an alpha.

With a growl Erica charged at him trying to tackle him. It didn't work because Danny turned intangible and let her phase right through him. Once he was behind her and solid again he tripped her and sent her to the floor.

"Had enough?" Danny said pointing his hand at her with a ghost ray powerful enough to knock her out.

"Not yet." Erica said as she swung her legs around his and twisted. She reversed their position with him lying underneath her while she straddled him.

"How about you?" Erica asked as she she leaned closer to him.

"I'm good." Danny answered with widened eyes.

"I'm glad." Erica said as she landed a kiss. They kept at that for a while only stopping when they heard a thud behind them.

Isaac apparently had been thrown from the platform and landed on his back. Danny gave a wince at that. Even with supernatural healing Isaac's ribs were probably bruised.

"This is so unfair. Erica and Danny get to basically flirt and make out and I get to deal with Derek." Isaac said.

"The world is unfair." Danny said to him.

"Thanks buddy. Really appreciate your help and input." Isaac said as he got up.

"Alright that's enough for today." Derek said as his face returned to normal. He jumped off the platform and joined the rest of us.

"Isaac, Derek I have been meaning to ask you something." Danny said to them gaining their attention.

"I wanted to know what happened to your dad." Danny said. He watched Derek turn to Isaac who sighed and nodded.

"I don't know who killed my dad." Isaac said to him.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned him.

"It happened a couple days after Derek turned me. My dad was just going crazy on me." Isaac said. Danny eyes glowed green at that. He was never fond of children being abused or discarded by their parents.

It was something which he found completely unforgivable. There was no way that he could let that go.

"So I grabbed my bike and got out there. I'm guessing he followed me. Guess he felt guilty about almost blinding me." Isaac said.

"Then?" Danny asked.

"He never found me. The next day I show up to school and the police accuse me of murdering him." Isaac said.

"Yeah you can blame Jackson for that." Danny said wondering how the idiot managed to survive as long as he did.

"Really? Oh man I really want to hurt him." Isaac said his eyes turning gold clearly imagining horrible punishments for their least favorite jock.

"Well do you have any kind of plan?" Danny asked him. This was a fine place to crash for a couple nights but living here would be a nightmare. He was fine with letting Isaac stay with him.

"Derek said he had a plan." Isaac said turning to the werewolf in charge who was sitting on a chair next to a steel support beam just watching us.

"Yeah I wanted him to wait so I could contact you and since you are here now we can begin." Derek said as he got up and came over to us.

"Okay so what was your plan?" Erica asked.

"I need your boyfriend over here to do his thing." Derek said glancing at him.

"You want me to overshadow someone?" Danny asked and Derek nodded.

"Overshadow?" Isaac and Erica asked.

"It's a ghost's term for possession." Danny said to them.

"So who am I going to be overshadowing?" Danny asked him.

"I had planned for him to overshadow the sheriff but now I have someone else in mind." Derek said.

"Who?" Erica asked.

"Jackson." Derek said.

"How do you know him anyway?" Danny asked Derek.

"Not important. Anyway you and Erica find Jackson. Overshadow him and convince the sheriff to stop hunting for Isaac." Derek said.

"Where am I in this great plan of yours?" Isaac asked.

"You and me are going to talk to someone." Derek told him.

"Who?" Isaac asked him.

"Boyd. I have watched him for a while and I think he would be perfect for the pack." Derek said.

"You think he is going to say yes?" Erica asked. According to what they had told him Derek had asked them for consent before being turned into werewolves and informed them of the hunters.

"Alright everyone understand the plan?" Derek asked and when he saw that everyone understood he nodded.

"Let's go." He said walking out a door by the side of the building with Isaac following alongside him.

"You ready?" Danny asked her.

"Let me get changed first and we'll go." Erica said. She made it sound like it wouldn't take long. The truth was it took her twenty minutes. That was due to fact that she had to redo her makeup, brush her hair, and change her clothes.

"Let's go." Danny said relieved when she finally showed up. With nothing to do besides wait for Erica he was getting bored.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was driving towards Jackson home with Erica. Their plan was to wait for Jackson at a place that they knew he would be returning to. That was easier than searching all over town and hoping that they would run into him.

They would wait near his house and when he showed up after lacrosse practice was finished they would jump him and overshadow him. Danny just wished that he came home before dark otherwise the Sheriff would be off duty. Then Danny would either have to be in Jackson's body for a day or do this all over again.

"Hey Erica." Danny said to get her attention as she was looking at herself in the mirror. Looks like he was just as distracted at her new appearance as she was.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I have been wondering why Scott wasn't at the warehouse." Danny said to her.

"Scott isn't part of the pack." She answered. Scott was either very brave or reckless. Being an omega was a very thing especially with hunters in town.

"Who turned Scott then?" Danny asked.

"According to Derek it was his uncle that turned him." Erica answered. Derek's uncle Peter. Danny hadn't seen him for a long time and was happy about it. The dude was certainly suspicious.

The old version of him wouldn't have trusted Peter Hale to do the simplest tasks. Last time the old him had seen Peter he had been both impulsive and reckless and while this version of Danny liked to think he was similar Peter took it to another level.

Vlad and Spectra liked him apparently and that was all Danny needed to know to be suspicious of him. Spectra fed off of misery for strength and Vlad was manipulative enough.

"Look there he is." Erica said dragging Danny from his thoughts. Danny turned to where she was pointing and saw that she was right. Jackson was driving home with a frown on his face.

It was way too early for lacrosse practice to be over so either the coach ended it early or Jackson was skipping practice.

Either way he had made this a lot easier for him.

"Here." Danny said as he gave her the keys to his car.

"Why are you giving me these?" Erica asked.

"I don't want Jackson touching or driving my car even if I'm the one in control." Danny said and waited for Jackson to get out of the car. The moment he did Danny turned invisible.

He flew right at Jackson and phased into his body. Once in control he turned to Erica and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Danny turned towards Isaac's house. The police tape was gone but Danny doubted Isaac would ever be going back there. He had already taken all his things.

"Come on." Erica said as she pulled up and opened the side door for him to sit in.

"It is still weird talking to you but seeing his face." Erica said to him.

"I know. It's like I can feel myself getting dumber by the second." Danny said using Erica's little mirror to look at "his" face.

"Just looking at your face makes me want to punch it." Erica said to him with a grin on her face.

"I know what you mean. This idiot has a very punchable face." Danny said in response.

"Let's go and save Isaac." Erica said as they drove off to get the police to stop hunting their friend.

"Isn't that what we usually do?" Danny asked her with a grin on his face.

"What else are best friends for."Erica said to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure Jackson?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him.

"Yes Sheriff. Isaac's friend Danny told me Isaac was with picked up by him before the time of the murder." Danny in Jackson's body answered.

None of this was true but if the sheriff asked either him or Bertrand that was the answer they would receive. He had contacted Bertrand earlier to get him to agree to the alibi.

"Why didn't you come to me with this sooner?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him as Danny looked around the man's office. It was the usual type office of police that you see in television.

On the desk was a picture of the sheriff and a younger Stiles.

"Danny wasn't there the day you took Isaac and when he found out he told me what happened." Danny said.

"Does he happen to know where Isaac is?" The sheriff asked him.

"If he did he didn't tell me. I don't think so though." Danny said and sat back in his chair.

"Alright. We don't think he did it either." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Really?" Danny asked. Danny knew that Isaac was innocent but Jackson didn't know that.

"Yeah. I can't tell you any more than that." Sheriff Stilinski said. Danny was fine with that as he knew that the police didn't know that much. What Danny did know was that the thing that killed Isaac's father was supernatural.

Rumor was it that Isaac's dad's body was ripped and shredded all over.

"Well if that is all I will be going now." Danny said.

"Very well. I will stop the hunt for Isaac. If you do see him tell him we're sorry." Sheriff said. They shook hands and Danny walked back towards Erica and the car.

"Done?" Erica asked him.

"Yup. Now let's drop him off and get me out of this body." Danny said and she drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked through his front door. He was glad back to be able to look into a mirror and see his own face. Looking like Jackson was something that he would not wish on his worst enemy.

It was on the same level as leaving them in a room with Spectra or listening to one of Vlad's lectures.

Those were actions that were haunted the old version of him's nightmares.

"Master Daniel." Bertrand called out to him. Seeing the little butler ghost man come near him walking near him was not something that caused him major annoyance but with that grin on his face he doubted that would be the case this time.

"What is it Bertrand?" Danny asked and was handed the television remote.

"Your parents are calling for you." Bertrand said and Danny gave a groan. Just what he needed after being waiting for Jackson for a couple hours and then overshadowing him for another hour was bad enough but now he had to do something he had been dreading for a while.

Talking to his parents.

Walking in to the living room and sitting on the couch Danny sighed and picked up the phone that was lying on the coffee table.

"Hello?" Danny said hoping that they hung up. Perhaps they were going through traffic or under a tunnel and they couldn't speak to each other.

"Put us on the television." Vlad said and he gave in pressing a button on the remote Bertrand had given him and watched as their huge television showed him a picture of Vlad and Spectra.

The worst thing about them was that they were wearing very little clothes. Vlad was wearing shorts and Spectra was wearing a green and black bikini. Danny just shivered at the sight of them.

Some things once seen cannot be unseen and some if these things require years of therapy to forget and or accept.

"Hey sweetie." Spectra said with a sweet voice that the original Danny would never receive from her. He was not sure if he wanted it himself.

"Hello mother." Danny said with a fake grin on his face.

"We hear Derek moved back into town and he is an alpha." Vlad said.

"How did you learn about that?" Danny said. Vlad and Spectra were always travelling for Vlad's work as a billionaire inventor who ran Vladco.

"I have my ways of keeping an eye on you and the town without you being aware." Vlad answered in his completely creepy way.

Marriage had done nothing to make Vlad a better person. In his opinion marriage had just made the two of them more unbearable.

"Yes I have joined his pack." Danny answered.

"I am so glad that you both have people looking out for you." Spectra said as she clapped her hands together.

"Me too mother." Danny answered still creeped out by a Spectra that was supportive of him. No matter the memories he had of this new life he still considered this weird.

"We are coming back to town soon." Vlad said creating a sense of impending doom into him.

"What is the reason?" Danny asked wondering if he could deal the problem so that they could stay far away from him. Let them enjoy their beach work/vacation and he would enjoy being an entire continent away from him.

"There is a lot of reasons but one of them is talk to that girlfriend of yours." Spectra said to him and Danny broke out into a coughing fit.

"You want to talk to Erica?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I think it is time we had a meeting between our families." Vlad said. He was trying to be a responsible parent but Danny knew the only thing that would come of it would be awkwardness and a power up for Spectra.

"Could we possibly reschedule?" Danny asked if he could he would delay the meeting for decades.

"No. i think it is time for us to meet young Erica." Vlad said. Watching Spectra snuggle into Vlad only made this conversation worse.

"When we arrive we will set up the meeting date." Spectra said. This was seriously horrible. Danny wished that they would get so busy that they will actually forget.

"Goodbye sweetie." Spectra said blowing him a kiss.

"Bye." Danny said as he clicked off the television and turned off the phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Next Day)

"So are you ready to meet Boyd?" Erica asked him as they tossed Stiles into the dumpster outside the hockey rink.

They had been told by Derek to watch his house in case Stiles or Scott showed up and to deal with the problem. Erica chose the most direct method possible to deal with Stiles.

She messed with his jeep to prevent him from driving away. She then knocked him out with a punch to the face.

They thought about leaving him in his jeep but figured he could wake up and still be a problem and so they figured put him in a dumpster.

"Yeah. Let's go." Danny said as they entered the hockey rink and began to look for Derek and Isaac.

"Finally you guys are here. We have been waiting for so long." Isaac said as he and Derek showed up. Wearing his new leather Jacket Isaac was eating some candy. He was clearly happy about not having to deal with being wanted by the police anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with the introductions." Danny said to them. They walked in and saw Scott and Boyd talking.

"Has Derek told you everything? Has he told you about the hunters?" Scott asked him. Derek had told them that Scott had problems with Derek turning people into werewolves.

"And you still said yes? He is just using you?" Scott said.

"That is true but unfair. You have to have a consensus before you can ridicule me." Derek said bringing our arrival to Scott's attention.

"Isaac, Erica how have your lives been since you met me?" Derek asked them.

"Never better." Erica answered.

"I have no complaints." Isaac answered.

"Don't do this." Scott said.

"We don't have to. You can leave." Derek said to Scott.

Isaac and Erica transformed into their wolf worms and rushed Scott. He transformed as well punching the ice. He faced the other two and roared.

"Leave him alone." Scott said as he grabbed Isaac and shoved him against the wall and kicked Erica back towards the Zamboni Boyd was driving.

They tried to fight Scott but he had a surprising amount of strength for an omega.

"You think he gave you some gift. He didn't do it for you but to add to his own power." Scott said as he tossed both betas towards Derek and him.

"He has made you nothing but guard dogs." Scott said and Derek began to walk towards him. Danny would have liked to help but this was a matter between the wolves and even though he was part of the pack he was not a werewolf.

"You are right Scott. It is about power." Derek said as he transformed on the ice and went towards Scott. Scott tried to fight back but Derek was stronger. It only took a couple of hits before he went down. Derek stepped off his throat and Scott began to breathe though it was probably painful.

"You don't want to become like them." Scott said to boyd though he was bleeding from the mouth due to Derek's punches.

"You're right. I want to be like you." Boyd said as he lifted his shirt up and revealed where Derek bit him earlier.

They walked away leaving Scott behind but Danny kept a duplicate there to watch over him and to let Stiles out of the dumpster.


	3. Hunting a New Foe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Wolf**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Hunting a New Foe**

* * *

Danny threw his head back in pleasure hitting the driver's seat headrest. Erica's change in to such a bold and adventurous person was constantly proving that being turned into a werewolf was doing wonders for her self esteem. He ran his hands through her curly blonde hair. She was really good at for a first time and very enthusiastic.

"Have you calmed down now?" Erica asked as she came up from his lap. Danny had no idea she had no gag reflex or that she could swallow so deeply without needing to take a breath.

"Yes." Danny answered as Erica got up looking to a mirror and fixing her makeup. They had originally talking about the fact that his parents were coming back to town desiring to meet her family.

"You shouldn't worry too much. It is not like you at all." Erica said to him but before he could say anything their phones began to vibrate.

Danny turned towards his phone and read the text message. Apparently it was Isaac. He and Erica were to meet him at a car repair shop. The creature that had killed Isaac's dad had stuck again.

Another person was dead. This time however they had a witness. Stiles had seen the entire thing go down. He had seen the creature and was paralyzed by it.

Derek wanted them to check the scene where the murder happened. He was training Boyd in how to use his werewolf senses and strength. Isaac was busy with lacrosse training so he could not do it.

"Looks like we are going to have to hunt a monster." Erica said to him as she glanced at him.

"I know. Sounds like fun." Danny said before he started the car and drove to the Armor Tire and Service Center. Stiles had taken his jeep their after Erica had messed with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Armor Tire and Service Center)

Danny pulled him and Erica through the police tape covered door. They took a look at the crime scene. Looking at the chalk outline and the the way the blood had spilled out Danny turned to Erica.

"This was really a horrible way to go." Danny said to her. Being crushed by a jeep while you are helpless to do anything but watch must have been terrifying.

"Probably." Erica said as her began to glow yellow and her face became less human. Danny watched her as she tried to catch the scent of whatever did this.

Danny would have liked to help but he did not have the enhanced senses that werewolves had.

"You getting anything?" Danny asked Erica ashe walked around the the auto shop. Erica shook her head at him.

"No too many people have been in here. The only thing I can get is the scent of something scaly and slimy." Erica answered him.

"Can you sense where it went?" Danny asked Erica.

"No i can't. It came from out of nowhere and after murdering the guy went right back to nowhere." Erica told him and he sighed.

"I really hope that this thing can't teleport." Danny said to himself.

"So what should we do now?" Erica asked him.

"You should go home. I have something I have to deal with before I do the same." Danny told her.

"Where are you going?" Erica asked him as she stared at him.

"I need to see a guy about something. Don't worry about it." Danny said as he began to walk to the car.

"Come on. Tell me." Erica asked him as she followed him. Danny was not going to answer her and she knew that from prior experience. That never truly stopped her from asking.

"You certainly are feeling better." Erica said as she got into her seat.

"Of course I am doing something that I want to do instead of being forced." Danny said as he turned on the car and drove off to take Erica home.

He was going to have to find Scott MCcall. He had been wanting to talk to the Omega in town and find out why he was so stubborn. There were hunters in town.

All the supernatural species in town had to come together otherwise they would be hunted down. Danny would not let that happen to Erica, Isaac, Derek, or Boyd.

He would kill the hunters before he let something happen to his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Beacon Hills Highschool)

Danny walked through the hall of the highschool looking for Scott. Isaac said that he was heading to his locker now that practice was over. Danny had spent hours looking for Scott in the usual places that people liked to hang out at. He did not find him at any of them.

Danny had then called Isaac who reminded him that Scott was at Lacrosse practice with him. That had caused him to want to punch something. He had forgotten that due to the fact that he didn't care much for the sport.

"Hey Scott." Danny said as he finally found who he was looking for. Scott was at his locker and putting stuff in his bag.

"What do you want?" Scott asked on guard clearly remembering what had happened the last time they had seen each other and how bad it had needed for Scott.

He should at least be happy Danny had taken him to Deaton. The druid veterinarian had healed him well enough along with his supernatural healing that the injuries Scott had gotten from Derek had healed up nicely even if it was more than likely slowed due to being caused by an alpha.

"I just want to talk with you." Danny told him while Scott closed his locker.

"Well the last time we had a talk Derek left me bleeding on the ice." Scott said talking about things that had very well passed.

"Derek is a dick. That is well known to everyone who knows him. Let the past be the past." Danny said as he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shook him.

"It hasn't even been four days yet." Scott said being stubborn. Danny just facepalmed and decided to move forward despite how stubborn Scott was.

"Fine. I wanted to talk to you about joining Derek's Pack." Danny said to Scott who moved and put distance between the two of them.

"I told Derek I wasn't joining him and I am telling you the same thing." Scott said to him. He said with an even voice like he was bored with the situation and completely determined to keep his stance on the matter.

"You know the Argents are the hunters that you are so worried about." Danny told Scott. Danny like most people knew that Scott and Allison had been dating for a while but had broken up. Or at least acted like they were.

"Yes I know what the argents are." Scott answered him.

"So why are you staying on your own?" Danny asked him. Omega were easy picking for hunters. They could surround it and kill it as they knew no help would come for it or any werewolves that desired revenge would go after them.

Being an omega wasn't something most werewolves wanted to be. Being one in a town with hunters was like being suicidal.

"I can't join you. I have already told Derek if I am with you guys I will lose Alison." Scott told him. So apparently they were still dating but in secret. It seems that rumor floating around school was true.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." Danny said but it wasn't said with awe or respect. Instead his tone of voice was annoyance and boredom.

"You do know how the story end right?" Danny asked him. He hated stories like this. Love was one thing but when it was self destructive and only likely to be ending in tragedy he thought it was better to accept it and move on.

"Are you going to turn her into a werewolf?" Danny asked Scott who actually got angry and grabbed him by the hoodie.

"No and I won't allow Derek to turn her either." Scott said as he held him against the lockers and began to wolf out.

"Relax. I was just asking." Danny said as he grabbed Scott's arm and moved them off of him.

"I don't plan on turning her. Anyway what does it matter to you? What are you anyway?" Scott asked him as they stared at each other.

"You aren't a werewolf. So what are you and why are you in Derek's pack? Why do you care about the hunters?" Scott asked him.

"I am a ghost and so I don't want my friends being hunted down by human who plan on killing them just because they are supernatural." Danny said.

"You should blame Derek for that. He is the one that turned them. If you don't want your friends to die tell them to run as far away as they can." Scott said to him.

"They won't run and I won't tell them to. We could take the hunters as long as we are unified." Danny told him.

"This can only end in bloodshed and death." Scott told him.

"Of course. This is a war. We are fighting for our lives or in my case an afterlife." Danny said to Scott who sighed.

"You can't play neutral. You are already on a side. The Argents will come after you the minute they discover what you are." Danny said.

"I am not going to let people die if I can help it no matter who they are." Scott told him. It looks like he had a serious hero complex.

"That way can only end badly." Danny said to Scott he knew it as the original Danny had tried dating a ghost hunter and he and Valerie both admitted to them not being able to work out.

The fact that werewolves aged slower than regular people meant that even if Scott and Allison somehow stayed together and Scott lived he would live a lot longer than her. She would be in her fifties and he would still look to be in his twenties.

Danny would have to deal with the same problem with Erica as he would never die but he had a lot longer time to deal with that fact.

"Anyway did Stiles tell you anything about the creature that he saw that killed the mechanic?" Danny asked Scott.

"You mean the monster he only saw because you and Erica messed up his jeep?" Scott asked staring at him with a frown on his face. Scott focused a lot on the past. He had to learn how to move forwards and let go.

"Yes." Danny answered with a sigh.

"No he didn't. The thing scratched him and he was down. He could see little of what it was." Scott told him.

"Does he have any idea what type of supernatural creature it was?" Danny asked Scott. Derek was going to ask Stiles the same questions but Danny did not think that he would get any of his questions answered.

Stiles did not seem like he liked Derek.

"He knows it wasn't a werewolf. He said it had a green tail and claws." Scott answered him.

While it wasn't much at least it specified something about the creature and given Erica's earlier description it made it seem like a lizard.

"Thanks." Danny said before leaving the building. Danny drove home to check Vlad's archives on supernatural creatures that were green, scaly, and slimy with claws that could paralyse you and could shred people very easily.

Danny arrived home and opened the door but he saw something that froze him in his steps and filled him with a horror that he believed that he would never escape.

His parents were home.

Danny stared at them before turning back into the distance and running screaming inside his head.

He did not make it far though as Bertrand grabbed him as a giant pterodactyl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two Days Later

Danny had been right to worry over the dinner between the parents. It had been a nightmare of embarrassing was certain that his misery and awkwardness had made Spectra even stronger.

His parents found joy in his suffering and feeling of unease. Danny had wished that he was able to leave but they had made Bertrand responsible on making sure he did not leave the house.

Luckily enough they had to leave early given that tonight was Isaac's game and they had promised to go watch to support him.

It was an excuse that he was glad that he had available to him even though it meant that he would have to watch a lacrosse match.

His parents liked Isaac almost as much as they liked Derek and from his memories he knew they had often let Isaac stay as long as he needed when his dad got into one of his moods.

With that excuse their parents had let both Erica and Danny leave the increasingly awkward conversations that were beginning to happen.

They couldn't wait to get in the car and drive off.

"I told you it would be horrible." Danny said to Erica who nodded and had a traumatized look in her eyes. Her parents had asked a lot of embarrassing questions that made them both want to disappear into their food.

"You were right. Even I didn't think it would be that bad." Erica said clearly reminiscing. Danny could not allow that to happen. These memories were to be put deep in the brain and ignored for as much as possible.

"Do not worry. Just try to forget as best as you can." Danny said as he grabbed her hand. They would have continued before their phones got a text message.

It was Isaac apparently the monster had tracked down Stiles and was now trying to kill him. Isaac was keeping him and Derek safe since they had both been paralyzed and he needed their help.

"Let's go save Isaac." Danny said and Erica nodded as they drove off to the school.

According to Vlad based on the information they gave him the creature was a Kanima. It was an abomination. A creature made when someone was bitten by a werewolf but had personal issues and could not complete the transformation.

They were stronger than werewolves and their claws could tear through most things without a problem. They were usually wild and worked alone. They were known to serve someone else and become worse as time went on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Erica walked through the school building listening to the sound of growls and hisses. Erica opened the door and Danny saw the Kanima. Danny blasted it with an energy blast from both hands and it skidded back.

It was too bad that it didn't look like it actually hurt him. The Kanima roared at him and came running intent on ripping him to shreds.

"Danny do something." Erica said. She could only fight at close range and so if she got close there was a chance for her to get caught and scratched. Then she would be as useless as Derek and Stiles.

"I am." Danny said as he held out his hands and began to electrocute the Kanima. Electricity whether it was natural or supernatural was capable of hurting most supernatural creatures.

The Kanima actually felt that and after staring at him in rage it sent lockers flying at him with a tail swipe. It then ran away while he had turned intangible to let the lockers pass through him.

"Let's get him." Danny said as hey ran through the pass the kaniman ran through only to find nothing.

"How in the world did it escape?" Danny asked unable to believe that they lost such a large lizard.

"I have no idea." Erica said as she went to the wooden door with scratch marks that Isaac, Derek, and Stiles were hiding behind.

"Thank you." Stiles said three times as he came from behind the door and hearing footsteps behind them they saw Scott running to them.

"Are you okay buddy?" Scott asked Stiles as he grabbed him by the shoulders and checked for injuries.

"Yeah I am fine. That thing was crazy though." Stiles said as he took deep breaths.

"What was that thing?" Stiles asked them.

"It was a kanima. Something that happens when a werewolf transformation goes wrong." Derek said and Scott turned towards him.

"I knew something would go wrong if you kept turning people. This is why I tried to stop you." Scott said as he stared down Derek.

Derek just looked at Scott calmly in his shredded leather jacket.

"How do you know this is my fault?" Derek asked him.

"You are the only alpha werewolf in town biting people." Scott said to Derek.

"As far as you know." Derek said calmly.

"I know you are responsible for this somehow. I won't let you bite any more people. I will stop this thing and make sure that the victims stop. You do whatever you want." Scott said before he and Stiles walked off.

"Do we have something that can stop this thing?" Derek asked him.

"Yes I think so." Danny answered him.

"Alright you find something and we will make a plan." Derek said as he left the building to probably brood somewhere.

"Let's go home." Isaac said reminding him of what he had to return to and he sighed and a part of him died on the inside because he would have to talk to Vlad and Spectra.

"I think I am going to spend the night at the lair. Come on let me drive you guys home." Danny said before they walked out of the building.


	4. Fixing a Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Wolf**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Fixing a Problem**

* * *

Danny walked into the warehouse and found Derek and Isaac playing video games. It looked like Isaac was winning given the scowl on Derek's face. It was easy enough to understand how this was happening. Derek probably never played video games before in his life and Isaac and the version of him in this world spent weekends doing nothing but playing video games.

"I finally beat you at something." Isaac boasted cheerfully as he watched the lifebar of Derek's character go down to zero and the victory screen showed up with his character under it.

"Enjoy that because after training you are going to be wishing that you could be restored to full health with a cut scene." Derek said.

"That is so unfair." Isaac complained.

This was a good lesson for Isaac. As much as Derek tried pretending that he was stoic and cool under pressure the man was reactionary and when the rare event came when he lost the man could be very petty. He had many memories of such times in his head.

"Well I see that you guys are having fun." Danny said announcing his presence to those two but knowing that they more than likely smelled him the moment he opened the door. It was still polite though and his parents had drilled that into the past version of Danny. At least according to his memories.

"So did you come up with a way to stop this Kanima?" Derek asked as he jumped to his feet and began stretching. Danny wondered how long they had been playing for Derek to be this stiff.

"Yes I did. I need some answers first however." Danny said to Derek.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"How many people have you bitten?" Danny asked. Scott could be right and Derek's turning people into werewolves may have been the reason that they were dealing with this creature so it was better to have an accurate list of people who could be the creature.

"Does that matter?" Derek asked.

"Kind of if we are going to figure out who this is. According to my dad's notes the only way to become a Kanima is for the transformation into a werewolf to fail. So I need to know who you turned." Danny said.

"The only other person besides Boyd, Jessica, and Isaac I turned was …." Derek said before groaning and slamming his head against his forehead.

"What is the matter?" Danny asked

"The only other person I turned was Jackson but nothing happened to him so I let it go." Derek said.

"So Jackson is most likely the Kanima." Danny said.

"Great. So Jackson is now a jerk with uncontrollable supernatural powers. Like he was not bad enough when he was just a human jerk." Isaac said. Not really helpful at the moment but it was not like he was wrong.

"At least we know who it is and now all we have to do is deal with Jackson." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked with an curious look on his face. He was most likely thinking about what his plan was.

"I said I would figure out a way to get rid of our Kanima problem and I did." Danny said.

"Then that just leave our other problem." Derek said. Danny and Isaac glanced at each other. They both knew that he was talking about the Argents.

"Where are Jessica and Boyd?" Danny asked.

"They went into town to get more stuff for this place. They were saying that things were bleak around here and that they needed more stuff." Derek said.

"More like Erica said. Boyd just wasn't brave enough to say no to her." Isaac said.

"A part of me feels sad for Boyd." Danny said.

"Would you like to switch places with him then?" Isaac asked.

"I did not say that." Danny said.

"So how are we going to fix the Jackson situation?" Derek asked.

"It simple all you guys have to do is go find Jackson I will handle the next part." Danny said. His part was probably the easiest. All he had to do was go and find his aunt. They would have to capture Jackson and depending on how his powers worked they would have to be very careful.

"Jackson will probably be at the school." Isaac said.

"Great so Isaac can go find him." Derek said.

"Without help? How am I going to get away with dragging a body through the school?" Isaac asked.

"Derek will help you with that." Danny said trusting the two to come up with a plan. The two of them were pretty smart guys and so he had no doubt that they would eventually figure it out.

"Do you have anything more specific than that?" Isaac asked.

"Not really but that part of the plan relies on you two." Danny said.

"Doesn't that seem kind of wrong to you?" Isaac asked. Danny understood his reasoning. If he was in Isaac's position he would complain as well but fortunately for him he wasn't in Isaac's position.

"Plan always change depending on the situation." Danny said.

"We can do it easily enough." Derek said.

"Great now I just have to do my part." Danny said.

"What are you going to do?" Isaac asked.

"I have to go visit an old family friend." Danny answered them.

"How long will it take?" Derek asked him.

"Not that long. More than enough time for you guys to capture Jackson though." Danny answered

"Well I am heading out to do that now." Danny said as he left waving them goodbye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello Aunt Desiree." Danny said as he separated from her hug. The moment she had stepped out of a portal and rushed towards him he had tensed up preparing for a fight. Which was why it took a couple seconds for him to figure out that she was hugging him and not trying to choke him.

Though with her strength it would take very little for it to turn into a bear hug which could probably bruise his ribs at the least. Those thin arms of hers could snap a person in two if she felt like it. Not to mention her other ghost powers.

"It is so good to see you." Desiree said. Danny already experienced this with Spectra and Vlad so he was no longer surprised to see his original's former enemies treating him with love and affection.

"Good to see you too. I kind of need your help." Danny said to her and Desiree pulled back from him and pouted.

"It's polite to talk and offer drink before requesting a favor." Desiree said to him.

"I know but I really need your help and quickly otherwise who knows what could happen." Danny said.

"Fine. What is the problem?" Desiree asked.

"I will explain on the way but a quick explanation is that there is a monster and I need your powers to fix it." Danny said.

"Did you create this monster?" Desiree asked.

"No I did not but it is causing problems in my life and with the way the town currently is I need it gone." Danny said.

"What kind of problems?" Desiree asked. Danny really wanted to avoid that question because it would cause more problems if he answered that honestly. Hunters and Desiree had a very rough relationship according to his memory and he did not want reignite her anger especially with how her powers worked in this universe.

"Don't worry about. You don't need to concern yourself with these problems." Danny said.

"Very well though I will try to find out about these problems." Desiree said. The unsaid part was that she would more than likely tell Vlad and Spectra depending on what she found out but they both knew it.

"Very well. Please follow me." Danny said opening the door and they flew from his house to the warehouse where the others were arriving.

"Lead the way." Desiree said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why are we here?" Desiree asked him glancing around the room with eyes that showed a reluctance to be there. Desiree like Vlad and Spectra spent most of her time in the world of the living in fancy hotels and beautiful beaches. Their postcards were proof of this.

"It cannot be helped. My friends are working hard to capture the target." Danny said.

"It cannot be helped. They are werewolves after all are they not?" Desiree asked causing him to sigh. He had forgotten one important aspect of ghosts in this world. They were all arrogant and held the belief that they were the world's ultimate species. They were both undying and powerful with little to no equals in this world.

So such a belief was allowed to grow among them.

"Please be kind. They are my friends." Danny said.

"Very well sweetie." Desiree said to him and that was when the sound of a van pulling up appeared.

"Looks like they are here." Danny said as he and Desiree turned towards the door and walked down the path to the road.

Derek and Issac both got out of the truck but it looked like they had not come alone. Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Scott, and Allison came along as well. Normally he would wonder what happened but this worked out well for all of his plans.

"Did you guys get Jackson?" Danny asked.

"Yep. All it took was a single unexpected punch." Isaac said raising his fist with a proud look on his face. He probably enjoyed doing it more than he should given the smile on his face.

"Where is he then?" Danny asked.

"Trunk." Derek answered him.

Derek went to the trunk and pulled out a body bag that was filled. Danny could still hear Jackson heartbeat and his breathing. Personally Danny would have gone with a carpet but that was just his way. He would not say anything since Jackson was still alive.

"Why are they here then?" Danny asked Isaac knowing that Isaac would know who he was referring to.

"We weren't going to allow you to kill Jackson." Scott said.

"You did tell them we weren't going to kill him right?" Danny asked.

"Obviously but they do not listen." Isaac said.

"I was fine with just tossing them out the van but they did not listen to me." Erica

"Fine it doesn't matter." Danny said.

"So this is the guy?" Desiree asked him.

"Yes. he is why I brought you here. He may look like a regular guy but when he transforms he becomes a Kanima." Danny said.

"Wow I have not seen one of those in a long time." Desiree said.

"Who is that?" Danny heard Stiles ask in the background.

"My aunt and she is here to fix Jackson." Danny said.

"How can she do that?" Scott asked him.

"Her powers make that very easy. All I need is to make a wish." Danny said.

"Does that mean… Is your aunt a genie?" Stiles asked.

"The ghost of one but yes." Danny answered.

"Anyway back to business. Aunt Desiree I wish that Jackson was back to a normal human without any memory of the supernatural." Danny said. Desire nodded and started cracking her knuckles.

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." Desiree said in her normal accented voice. Her hair started flowing upwards and her tan skin started turning green and her bluish green eyes turned red.

"Anything else nephew?" Desiree asked him while her skin and eyes turned back to their original colors.

"There is possibly one more thing." Danny said before turning to Scott.

"Do you want to be human again?" Danny asked him and it took Scott a few more seconds before he could respond.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked him.

"Just say the word and I will make the wish." Danny said.


End file.
